This hell that is humanityThanks for the memories
by Wyverntooth
Summary: Naruto is in desperate desire for freedom of the curse that is circumstance. All the Jinchuuriki and Amaru are through with being used. They are going to get their freedom one way or another.


"Sup"/'Sup' speaking/thinking of people.

"**Sup**"/'**Sup**' speaking/thinking of summons or bijuu.

It was his last day, Naruto had been planning to end his own sorrow himself for weeks now. He brought Sasuke back and what does he get; thank you's, great job's, or anything nice from the elders or the civilians (aside from the Ichiraku duo and a select few who were kind to Naruto)? No, he got nothing from them, all he got was betrayal. He had saved the village from an emotionally lost Gaara, he had brought Tsunade to the village to be Hokage, and then he brought Sasuke back on his first try. But the Elders and civilian council had deemed him unfit for the future position of Hokage and gave it to Sasuke, who by the miracle that is the last shred of respect Sasuke had for Naruto didn't even want the job. The worst part was that Kakashi and Sakura hadn't changed a bit, Kakashi still wouldn't give Naruto the time of day and Sakura was fawning over Sasuke again with Sasuke apologizing to Naruto afterwards. From the day he heard what Tsunade about the Elders' and civilian council's decision,he had become dead to the world, his friends (minus Sakura) tried to console him with no affect. Kurama, as he had told Naruto his name, had even tried to talk Naruto out of it, but his words fell on deaf ears drowned in sorrow and purposelessness.

As his last day wore on, our beloved blonde decided to meditate and contact the other jinchuuriki through Kurama to let them know what was to become of him. When he entered the jinchuuriki inner-consciousness, he beheld the eight other demon vessels and Amaru (Reibi had been given permission to enter the inner-consciousness by the true bijuu) in front of him with crestfallen expressions upon their faces. "So...Kurama told you guys, huh?", Naruto stated more than asked sadly, getting a collective nod from the others who then proceeded to explain the reasons why each of them decided to do the same as him. Even after shaping up, Yagura especially, nothing had changed for them in their respective villages and were tired of it all. They came up with a plan to synchronize their last moments to make it memorable for all that beheld their "last performance" as Killer Bee put it, albeit solemnly.

When Naruto returned to reality, Kakashi and Sakura were praising Sasuke who had a look that said, "I'm sorry, they just won't leave me alone" all over it for Naruto to read. It was a few moments before Sakura realized she hadn't insulted Naruto yet, so to fix the "problem", she bluntly said that Sasuke was superior to Naruto in every way. With that one sentence from his ex-crush, he left with one phrase that shook all three of the others present, "Freedom is at hand...". Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stood dumbfounded; Naruto had just up and left without another word after that short sentence. Sakura and Sasuke were beyond confused that Naruto said it as if he was a prisoner or a slave, which in a way he was, as they looked to their sensei, they saw confusion evident in his features as he watched the blonde jinchuuriki leave training ground 7.

Naruto was received hostilely by the majority of the civilians when he left the training ground. He made a single turn and ended up in the direction of the middle of Konoha, his finale's stage. Getting there was easy, everyone could almost feel the depression on him and gave him space, but when he sat down in the lotus position with hand seals flying through his fingers and palms did the abuse come. But Naruto took the pain without even blinking; he just sat there sealing while being beaten by civilians, who thought they were the victims of a demon's trickery.

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto and he could see what was going on for the other jinchuuriki. Amaru was sitting lotus position with a crowd in the decimated Land of The Sky,sealing with half happy, half sad tears. Gaara was on a pillar of sand in the middle of Suna. Yugito was with Killer Bee, completing the other's hand seals for them in Kumo's center. Yagura was lotus position sitting on a lake in Kiri. Roshi and Han were sealing in synchronization and tandem at the top of Iwa's Kage tower. Utakata was in a forest clearing sealing with a solemn face and tears on the faces of those gathered around him. Fuu, she was at the Hero Water's hiding place. And each vessel had an audience watching with confusion, suspicion, or boredom. None of the spectators in Konoha expected six shadow clones of Naruto to appear out of nowhere and use Kuchiyose no Jutsu. As the smoke cleared six creatures stood in the center of Konoha. "**Jirai-!**" "**Yes, Tsun-!**" "**What do you need Ga-!**" "**I demand sacrifices Oroch-!**" "**I'm needed for what Kaka-!**" "**Where am I asum-!**", Said Gamabunta, Katsuyu, Manda, Ningame, Enma, and Gashir respectively. (Gashir's a giant dog summon of Kakashi, Enma is the monkey summon of Hiruzen then Asuma, Ningame is Gai's tortoise summon) When they looked around they looked and saw Naruto(s) looking sad and they could tell they wouldn't like the reason they were summoned, with a crowd of shinobi and civilians alike.

"**N-Naruto, what is the matter?**" "**Yessss, why have you ssummoned us?**" "**We'll help as best as we can..."**, were how Katsuyu, Gamabunta, and Manda in their own ways asked why they were needed. "**How is it that you can summon all of us, student of Kakashi?**" "**Yes, each of us has at least one summoner. So how is it an orange-jumpsuit wearing child summoned all of us?**" "**We are all summons of a clan or at least a family to a shinobi, yet you are not a part of anyone of those...**", Gashir, Ningame, and Enma questioned, highly perplexed how a **genin** could summon a giant toad, slug, snake and dog with a large tortoise and monkey. The answer came as one they were not expecting or wanting to hear, "I'm getting my freedom by releasing _him_. It's not that I don't trust him, it's that I don't trust _them_." Was Naruto's response with a look that pleaded with the six powerful summons' hearts, even Manda's dark heart. They all looked to each other, putting aside their dislike for each other for boy who was suffering and was practically begging them to make sure the civilians didn't provoke Kyuubi while he left the village. And so, with a great amount of reluctance, they all agreed, feeling that with a heavy heart they could fix at least one wrong doing of Konoha. At this point all those who could summon the leaders of said summons' races, came to look at what was causing all the commotion. What they saw, shook their look(s) on life, seeing the leaders of six great summon races of Konoha. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi were both irked and astounded to see the powerful six creatures had been summoned by Naruto. "N-Naruto, what's going on? What's the meaning of this?!", Tsunade said with confusion and slight fear evident in her voice. "I'm ending my _sentence_...", Naruto stated with emphasis on "sentence", implying that he was going to release his tenant. "This is the last request of a boy who's suffered for his whole life...I want my _sentence _to end today.", Naruto said/pleaded for them to understand. "**Uuuhh, than so be it...**", Gamabunta looked to Jiraiya on a roof. "**For a summoner student's rival...**", Ningame looked at Rock Lee in front of him on a balcony. "**A Sandaime's grand and a Yondaime's son...**", Enma looked to the Fourth Hokage's head on the monument while standing next to Asuma in the street. "**The cousin and friend of a friend...**", Katsuyu looked at Tsunade on the Hokage Tower's balcony. "**The student of another...**", Gashir looked at Kakashi atop another rooftop. "**Hssss, the enemy of a summoner.**", Manda looked out from Konoha, with distaste clearly written on his face as he hissed. They 'stood' so to speak, with their backs to Naruto and looking in the direction the turned to with a look that screamed, "Mess with me and you will have a very bad, brand new enemy. So back off!".

Naruto, could hear it all and was thankful that he had some creatures to turn to, even in his darkest moment. All the jinchuuriki were sealing in synchronization and when finished, time slowed down for them once more to say their last words to the creature inside them. "**Kit, I'm sorry for what I've done. I hated you and half of me still does, but I'm sorry...I understand if you don't forgive me.**", Kurama was looking down in shame and anger for what he caused his vessel to endure. "It's not you're fault, it's the fault of the hell that is humanity's.", Naruto looked up to see a look of shock on the great fox's face before turning to acceptance with a nod. "**For once Gaara, I will have no qualm with your slumber. I will let you sleep, sleep well...I know it's too late, but, I'm sorry. I now wish I could've gotten to know you better. I'll never tell anyone else, but I've always been fond of you. I hope your true mother learns how lucky she is to have you.**", Shukaku said with what appeared to be self-loathing on his face. "I forgive you, you are as much a victim as I am in this, and thank you.", Gaara had a look that could only be equated to relief. "**Kitten, make some friends in the afterlife, you need them.**", Matatabi said with a sad smile on her face. "I will Matatabi. Thank you for being my voice of reason.", Yugito said with an equally sad but thankful smile on her face. "**Yagura, please behave for me in the afterlife.**", Isobu said, his one visible eye showing sadness for his vessel. "Of course Isobu, I will not repeat the mistakes I made under that genjutsu.", Yagura had look of pain for his actions. "**Roshi, help the younger ones in the next life. They will need yours and Han's guidance.**", Son Goku had a fierce visage but soft eyes. "I will Son. You know? I haven't spoken your full name. Goodbye for the last time Son...Goku.", Roshi said getting ready for the signal to remove the seal. "**Han...Don't be a stranger and help Roshi guide the younger ones. They deserve the guidance they were denied. **", Kokuo's usually care-free personality had taken on a sad and serious voice. "I know Kokuo. I will help them, I only hope you find peace where you go.", Han said with a calm voice but underneath the armor he was frowning profusely and fighting back tears. "**Utakata, you must take the responsibility to watch over the young jinchuuriki. Just don't overdo it.**", Saiken was holding a serious voice but still created a semi-light mood as always. "Saiken, there's no other way I know. Just stay out as much trouble as you can, ok?", Utakata had stopped blowing bubbles with a stern look that wasn't fooling anybody that he was sad. "**Amaru...You and I've never truely seen eye-to-eye. But...I wish you a good life and Kami's speed in your new life after this one...**", Reibi was being uncharacteristically sentimental and compassion, and it was emotionally killing him. "Reibi...I know we've never been close and I know you'll never ask for it, but...I forgive you and I don't blame you for anything. Apart of me will miss our conversations...", Amaru's long red hair was covering her eyes as she began to tear up from the emotional courage this plan took. "**Fuu, good luck in your new life that I cannot join you in, for you're and always will be a great friend and a pure soul. The other jinchuuriki are as well, but...you are by far in my mind the...purest...**", The six wings of Chomei were shaking, indicating that this was hard for him. "Thank you for your blessing Chomei. And thank you for the compliment, without you I feel kind of scared. I'll be without your wisdom and luck...", Fuu was on her knees so she didn't have to stand but one could tell that this was hard, even though her life was hell because of her tenant. "**Bee, you're now going to have to watch the younger jinchuuriki and help them along. Be your-good-o'l-self for me one last time...**", Gyuki was restless with anxiety for his partner. "Yo say ho, ya know it's me. The mighty Killer Bee. I'll set 'um straight. 'Cause it's for my teammate...YEAH!", Underneath the glasses one would see tears begin to form and below his rap anyone could tell he was promising to do ask Gyuki asked.

As the hand seals were finished and everyone waited in anticipation for the signal to tear the seals. They all thought of what to say to their respective villages for one second before they all thought of the most appropriate thing to be remembered by. With their last breathes they said the one thing they knew no one would forget, "Thanks for the memories...". After saying that they ripped off their seal, asking their bijuu to not destroy the village they dwelled in. That one sentence, it carried so much pain, joy, sorrow, depression,excitement and relief the jinchuuriki had experienced in their lives. And then the bijuu left the body of its vessel with a mighty roar to the world, a roar with so much sorrow and hate that it made those wo heard it begin to cry silently.

"**Kit, I will respect your last wish, for me to not attack this...Disgraceful, village. I am sorry that you and the others had to suffer for it though.**", Kurama knelt down and picked up Naruto's body, as did the other bijuu for their ex-vessel. "**You won't have to worry Konoha, you won't have to worry of another 'demon' attack again. You're not getting his body either, this village doesn't deserve that luxury. This village, its occupants that were kind to him, you have my thanks. But I must apoligize for this village is so tainted that even the good people of Konoha are tainted with malice towards my late vessel...**", Kurama began to walk away with the summons in tow when Danzo spoke up, "What are you doing?!You're letting them get away! Kyuubi is the ultimate weapon and yo're going to let it just waltz out of Konoha?! No!", Danzo was trying desperately to stay in control of Konoha and Kyubi (and co.) were less than pleased. "**No more...No more hate!" "No more insomnia!" "No more lies!" "No more isolation!" "No more pain!" "No more desperation for attention!" "No more rejection!" "No more depression!" "No more starvation!"**, The Bijuu said all of this as if it had been rehearsed and with one final shout they said at once, "**NO MORE JINCHUURIKI!**". With that the Bijuu left the villages that had imprisoned them, except Kurama. He had more to get off his chest, "**Gamabunta, Katsuyu, Manda, Enma, Ningame, Gashir; Thank you... For doing as he asked...This is more than likely the last time we will meet again, if we do once again meet, it won't be for a very, very long time...**".

And with that, the Bijuu disappeared from the sight of the villages and weren't seen again. Those who were jinchuuriki, they lived their afterlife with fervor and unbridled joy.


End file.
